Drabble Dabbles
by Sugarquills007
Summary: A collection of Dramione One-shots and drabbles. I suck at summaries so Please read and review. Contains fluff and more. Lots of Dramione. :D
1. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (although I wish I did)

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007<strong>

One shots & Drabbles filled with fluff, humour, teasing, affection and corny romance revolved around the one ship we positively crave for; Dramione. Enter a world where reality fades into nothing but there cocky banters and lusting teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

"...Mistletoe..."

They hummed their approval in unison to one who existed naught, as the peck of their pupil lifted to marvel at the divine plant that had twisted in sparks of magical gold above them. They watched with baited breath that froze into winter mist as several air escaped; the blossom nurture carefully, slowly. Admiring the wondering dips and curves of the stem that held the spring of petals as it grew leisurely.

And as he found her captivated by the Christmas plant, he took the sly advantage of lowering his gaze to befall on her naive features and angelic presence. And he soon found out, that once his eyes found any fraction of her, he couldn't find the heart and mind to take them off.

The bush of hair she had held since their first encounter in their child years had yet to be tamed but he found out he liked it the way it was. Frizzy and electric yet soft and supple. He would find himself entranced by the puzzling curls that entangled themselves around his index finger. He would find himself humming in pleasurable delight at the chestnut tint of her curls; the occasional mix of high and dark shades of light glinting against the wondering sparkle in his eyes.

Her eleven-year old features had defined over the years; now resting with high cheekbones, an olive tint to her flawless skin and the small spatter of freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose (something that he had later found on, he had positively adored on her bookish character).

What had changed was the femininity she had hidden in her school robes that did nothing but give out a sense of prudishness. But all had changed when he had seen heaven beneath the thick garments and only did he then, find her as a woman. And not long after, her feminine attributes began to crawl its way into his mind. The bossy attitude he had come to find enduringly sexy, the fiery he hadn't found in any courteous lady and the stubborn determination to get her own way (something he found himself in common with).

But what had made him fall head over heels for the witch (other than her personality) were the warm creases of her eyes. Yes; the mud-brown eyes that seemed ordinary to every onlooker but a laughing gold that burned adoration back. It was the blazing fire that screamed hunger for knowledge that made him fall an inch steeper towards the emotion. It was the occasional glint of laughter that rung into his ears that made him tingle all over with surplus delight. And it was the permanent smile she had always kept to a reserve for him that made his pulse race.

And what made the feeling all the more better; was that all the perfect imperfection he was fortunate enough to catch was his.

All _his_.

And as the love-sick thoughts pelted into his mind as he watched his witch letting out her tinkling bells of laughter around the winter wonderland setting they had come out to, he found the adoration build till he felt nothing but bursting out in love.

And as if to prove his point or, to perhaps even soothe the emotional feelings he brought the witch to him and planted his firm lips over her soft ones.

She had stiffened for a moment's breath at his unexpected action but he found the thought leaving him as she relaxed beneath his hold and tentatively reached up to cup his cheeks and return the kiss. And he knew she felt something different between the intimacy shared between them and he found himself acknowledging the fact too.

Their kisses were always one of harmless teasing and demanding passion as they fought over dominance. That's how they were. That's how it was. It just was. Questions needn't have been asked for it was just psychology. It was as if it was meant to be. Arguments had concluded with kisses to shut the both of them up before regretted words were said. Pride to be lost had been diverted with kisses that teased relentlessly with pecks and brushes. Words of wondering truth had been answered with reassuring commands of firm kisses and nothing else.

He supposed it was Christmas.

The Christmas cheer that sung harmonies amongst the halls. The Christmas remembrance of forgiveness that caused House Unity to strengthen by the day. He presumed it was the warm lull of being able to spend Christmas with one another without threat to invade one's mind. He guessed it was just the Christmas way be awoken by his bubbly girlfriend at five-thirty in the morning to open Christmas gifts, share light brushes of greetings and admiration of snow that brought him here. He deduced it was the wondering effects of magical mistletoe that brought out the uncharacteristic emotion from the both of them. He imagined the winter scenery to fit in perfect place as he shared a kiss that was meant to be spent with lovers who knew what they meant to one another.

And he chose at that precise moment, as he brought his witch closer to him, cupping the back of her neck affectionately, that he knew what she meant to him.

They had yet to share one of those casual kisses where love was deduced from peers and affection was stolen from one another's hearts. And he had chosen it then; beneath the magical plant of gold and silver, surrounding by falling snowflakes as they shared a beautiful kiss where their love was poured though it needn't have been uttered.

It was just as simple as said.

And as they broke apart after seconds of silent musing of adoration, he kept her close. Snaking both arms around her waist to bring her flush against his chest as he brought his head down to lean against hers, the bridge of his nose nuzzling against the soft surface of her skin. He kept her close, near to clinging on her as he fought for his breath, breathing in deeply of her intoxicating scent of jasmine and homemade custard.

They just stood.

Surrounded by mounding snow and gossiping snowflakes, they held onto each other with their lids sealed as if the image of each other had already been permanently etched into their minds, their hands wounding to interlace in a manner that spoke of their intimacy.

And if any tried to pay attention out their window that morning, they would make out a curly-haired witch grinning widely at her blonde haired beau who countered the emotion with equal, if not, then more enthusiasm as he leant in to place a lingering kiss at the corner of her lips. If any were interested they would catch the slight murmur of their lips move in perfect harmony as similar words were spoken through morning tones.

"...I love Mistletoes..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back for more Dramione ... despite this being a project where I dump any cute drabbles that come to mind! These are more casual and laid-back moments so no need to judge - I'm only human. ;) Oh and remember to Read and Review lovelies!<strong>

**Milk and Cookies.**

**~Sugarquills007**


	2. 12 Roses

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>12 Roses<strong>

Draco Malfoy growled in frustration. He was annoyed. He was furious. He was livid. He couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about that one girl. _That_ girl. That girl who had been plaguing his mind since _that_ night. The girl? Hermione Granger.

He couldn't get her off of his mind. She was like an affliction. Every corner he turned, she was there with her cronies; toffee eyes dancing with excitement, golden locks bouncing on her shoulders as she walked.

It was his fault. Vector. That stupid Ancient Runes professor. Forced to make him and her work together. She was calm and didn't bite when he loaded a full bag of curses at her but merely found a strategy for them to work together peacefully – no fights or war between either of them. It didn't work. He fell for her. And might he say. Hard.

He watched her in fascination as she twirled a loose curl with her finger whilst she read a book, eyes reaching the end of the page in under a minute. Watched the way her quill scribbled on the ancient parchments in miniscule writing.

She was perfect. Her former bushy hair fell down her shoulders in gold soft wavy curls. She bit her plump rosy lips if she was in deep concentration. She had the perfect hourglass figure that many girls would die for. She had firm long legs that he'd love to run his hands over. He wanted her.

Bad.

He wanted her to look at him with that twinkle in her honey coloured eyes, the way she looked at _him_. That weasel. He took _his_ joy in life away. The only thing that could make him feel alive. He practically hated him.

He hated himself. How could he have let this happen? Falling in love with one third of the golden trio.

He knew he couldn't get her. No matter how he tried. What was that muggle saying he learnt from Professor Mildred. Yes that's right, Draco Malfoy took muggle studies. For her. _"If you truly love them, you would let them go..." _That's it.

He would think nothing of her. Nothing! If only a miracle happened...

* * *

><p>"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU TWO-TIMING CHEAT. HOW DARE YOU? AND WITH BLOODY LAVENDER BROWN!" Hermione Granger screamed at her supposed boyfriend with her ex – roommate. Tears freely ran down her face as Ron tried to apologize.<p>

"Hermione...I...It's not what it seems!" He stuttered defensively.

"Don't even try it!" She seethed. "You, me, whatever we had. It's through." Hermione declared wiping the traitors off her face.

"No, Hermione please don't. I never meant to." Ron begged.

Hermione gave him the most hatful gaze she could muster before turning around the abandoned classroom her ex and Lavender where having a heated snogging session in.

She held her head high as she walked away through the corridor, determined not to break down. When in a silence corridor she fell on her knees, tears pouring down of her eyes, knowing that she was alone.

She was wrong. What she never noticed was the dark shadow hidden from her view who had watched the whole encounter with her boyfriend to where she broke down against the wall.

That dark shadow? Draco Malfoy...

* * *

><p>"How dare he!" Draco Malfoy bellowed in his dormitory. "How dare he break her heart?" He continued. Draco Malfoy was not in the mood again. That excuse for a pureblood had broken his love's heart. Oh he was going to pay. But not know.<p>

He had a chance. He could fix this. For him and _her_. If only. If only she thought about him in that way beyond their friendship. If only. Draco kept on muttering as his brain found an idea. An idea for her to be his and only his...

* * *

><p>Hermione looked like a wreck when she came down to the great hall for breakfast. The shine in her hair had vanished and returned to the frizzy bush, her honey coloured eyes held no twinkle and were bloodshot. All in all she looked shattered.<p>

Harry and Ginny gave her remorseful looks as she sat down beside them. She put toast on her plate as well as pumpkin juice in her goblet though she never ate.

"Hermione, come on. You have to eat sometime." Harry said, looking worried about his best friend. Hermione shook her head before staring at nothing in particular.

The Doors opened and in came Ron with Lavender clinging on him for dear life. Ginny glowered at him as he passed them, though his eyes were fully trained on Hermione's head.

Hermione ignored him but continued staring at her food, finding the crumbs of her toast mildly interesting. Suddenly, hundreds of owls swooped through the ceiling looking for their messengers.

Hermione snapped her head open as a dark owl, with brown feathers and brightly yellow eyes landed in front of her. Ginny and Harry gave her inquiring looks but she shrugged as she took the long thin box out of its claws. She gave the owl some treats before looking at the box curiously.

Harry and Ginny stopped eating to look at the parcel in Hermione's hand.

"Open in mione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione breathed deeply before untying the golden ribbon. She unwrapped the crimson wrapping paper before gazing at the box in front of her.

She carefully opened the lid to find a delicate red rose. She gasped as Ginny squealed. Everybody stopped to stare at the brunette as she picked up the stalk that held the delicate petals of the flower. Its scarlet petals shone in the sunlight.

"Hermione, look there's a note!" Ginny gushed. Hermione turned her gaze down towards the end of the stalk where there was a note stuck. Elegant writing was splashed across the blank page.

_**The sun rises above the hillcrest,  
>As does the joy of my heart;<br>Rays of warmth and love,  
>From her I will never depart.<strong>_

**Fresh dew upon the grass,**  
><strong>Young birds chirp in their nests;<strong>  
><strong>I watch her gently sleep,<strong>  
><strong>My love to her I silently profess.<strong>

**I enjoy the stillness and calm,**  
><strong>Watching as she smiles and dreams;<strong>  
><strong>She brings me to stillness and peace,<strong>  
><strong>Like that of a slow flowing stream.<strong>

**My heart and soul flow with love,**  
><strong>And I smile as I quietly reflect;<strong>  
><strong>I've been handed a sweet princess,<strong>  
><strong>A sweet princess to love and to protect.<strong>

**A vow to myself I make,**  
><strong>As she quietly sleeps away;<strong>  
><strong>To love and always cherish her,<strong>  
><strong>Until my last breath... until my last day.<strong>

_It hurts the most when you can actually feel your heart breaking. The only guy that will ever be good enough for you is the one who thinks he doesn't deserve you. _

_Your secret Admirer_

A smile slowly spread across her face as she pressed the note to her chest and twirled the rose in her hands. She smiled. She had an admirer. A secret one. Who cared for her. Somewhere out there. She giggled slightly before walking out of the great hall with a skip in her step as everyone stared at the door in astonishment, with shocked faces.

Everyone except one Slytherin who smiled (which he rarely did) at the scene that had left before him.

* * *

><p>Hermione was happy. Happy than ever before. She didn't care if Ron was dating Lavender. She was staring at the rose that had changed her notion and was thinking about the charming guy who had sent her it.<p>

She was still gazing into it when Draco walked towards her, leaning against the wall watching her as she played with the rose.

He subconsciously smiled but hid his emotions under his mask as he asked, "Nice. Might I ask who this fan boy might be?"

She snapped her head to look at him, as his voice broke her through her muse and relaxed when she realised it was him.

"I don't know. But he's sweet." Was her answer.

He mentally jumped in his head before nodding curtly and asking upon the subject no more.

They silently waited until told to enter. As Hermione sat down by her desk, as she opened her bag she was found with another delicate rose, this time a blush pink. She blushed as many girls fawned over her gift. She unfolded the note and was met with familiar swirly writing.

_**My love, I have tried with all my being  
>to grasp a form comparable to thine own,<br>but nothing seems worthy;**_

**I know now why Shakespeare could not**  
><strong>compare his love to a summer's day.<strong>  
><strong>It would be a crime to denounce the beauty<strong>  
><strong>of such a creature as thee,<strong>  
><strong>to simply cast away the precision<strong>  
><strong>God had placed in forging you.<strong>

**Each facet of your being**  
><strong>whether it physical or spiritual<strong>  
><strong>is an ensnarement<strong>  
><strong>from which there is no release.<strong>  
><strong>But I do not wish release.<strong>  
><strong>I wish to stay entrapped forever.<strong>  
><strong>With you for all eternity.<strong>  
><strong>Our hearts, always as one.<strong>

_A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you._

_Your only Admirer_

Hermione smiled as she hid it in a box along with the previous one and shrunk it to fit in her bag. She got out her text book, not paying attention to Professor McGonagall's voice but daydreaming to her own world with her prince charming (a.k.a: Her secret Admirer.)

Draco watched her actions from behind her as she twirled her hair in deep thought, this time not paying a single attention towards her Head of house.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out the classroom sighing. She turned and was walking towards the library for some notes before charms class before Harry caught up with her.<p>

"Hey mione. You alright?" He asked casually. Hermione chuckled.

"Never better!" She said dreamily. Harry smiled warmly towards his best friend. Whoever had sent her those roses must really care about her as her mood was turned upside down in under a second. I mean who could blame her.

He, along with Ginny weren't talking to Ron for his idiotic behaviour hurting their best friend like that. He ruffled her hair. "Good" He said as she moaned and patted down her hair.

"Harry, you know I hate it when you do that." She commented. He chuckled before heading off towards Ginny's classroom. She huffed at his actions before continuing to walk down the hallway. She stepped in her sanctuary and breathed in the scent of books.

She walked towards the end of the room to her usual place, against the window. She placed her bag before taking some books out. She walked away for a couple of minutes to look through some shelves. She returned back with some ancient runes manuscripts but was surprised at the sight in front of her.

There on top of her Parchments was a rose. A pearl white one. She smiled as she brought the flower towards her nose smelling the aroma of the blossom. She looked down to find a note pinned.

_**If I could have just one wish,  
>I would wish to wake up every day<br>to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
>the touch of your fingers on my skin,<br>and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
>Knowing that I could never find that feeling<br>with anyone other than you.**_

_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden_

_Yours always! _

She grinned, as she sat down twirling the rose between her fingers watching the Hogwarts student's outside in the grounds. She watched jealously at the couples under the oak tree, acting sweet. She sighed. All the boyfriends were acting all sweet and prince charming like. The cause? Valentine's Day. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. The day of love.

She closed her eyes rubbing her templates as she wished her prince charming would whisk her away. She read the note once more before placing it over her chest, leaning against the chair, letting the wind blow her hair through the open window.

Draco Malfoy sat in his hidden place, behind the shelves, making sure _she_ didn't notice him. He jumped in the air as he saw her smelling the rose he secretly levitated when she went.

His breath got caught in his throat as he saw her sitting down. Her eyes closed, his note clutched to his chest, the wind blowing her hair. She looked like an angel.

_His _angel.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried out of the library, realising second period would start soon. She headed off towards her common room she shared with Draco (as they were both Heads) to collect her charms NEWT level book.<p>

She entered in and mumbled good morning to both portraits containing two of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

She dashed up the stairs and pushed open the door labelled _Hermione Jean Granger_ in crimson writing on a gold plaque. She searched through her bookshelf and found the copy before heading out of the door.

Not one step was taking down the stairs, when she saw what had happened. There were red petals leading the stairs. She followed them curiously, her eyes on the floor all the way when the petals suddenly ended with a heart. Looking very confused she looked up to find a rose on the table she had put her school bag. This time it was a deep violet glistening under the daylight.

She looked around for someone, but no one was there. Not even Draco. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy locks. She then remembered the portraits. She turned to face them.

"Excuse me Mr Godric and Salazar." She started politely. They craned their necks to look at the petite head girl, with a questioning look in her gaze.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Salazar asked.

"I was wondering if you saw someone put this rose here?" She asked, a little colour rising in her cheeks.

"I'm afraid, we can't dear one, all will be revealed when the time comes." Gryffindor replied with an unusual twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione bowed her head in defeat, she picked up the rose and read the neat suave inscription inside.

_**Your lips speak soft sweetness  
>Your touch a cool caress<br>I am lost in your magic  
>My heart beats within your chest<strong>_

**I think of you each morning**  
><strong>And dream of you each night<strong>  
><strong>I think of your arms being around me<strong>  
><strong>And cannot express my delight<strong>

**Never have I fallen**  
><strong>But I am quickly on my way<strong>  
><strong>You hold a heart in your hands<strong>  
><strong>That has never before been given away<strong>

_Today I caught myself smiling for no reason... then I realized I was thinking about you._

_Your Admirer_

She giggled at the cheesy pick up line. She put the rose along with her other roses and put the note in her bag. She stepped out of the common room and started to head towards her charms classroom, not noticing the pleasing grin that appeared on a pale boy's face as he hid behind an alcove.

* * *

><p>Hermione was suddenly stopped on her way to Professor Flitwick's class by a second year Ravenclaw looking highly uncomfortable.<p>

"Is there a problem." She asked, bending down so she could be level with the boy. He stuttered as he took a long box, a similar box she had received first thing in the morning.

"I was told to...to send this to Hermione Ganger the Head Girl." He spoke in a squeaky voice. This is it. She would be able to find out who her mystery man was.

"Um, what's your name?" She asked politely.

"Daniel" he whispered.

"Well Daniel, will you be able to tell me who told you send me this package?" She asked hopefully. The little boy shook his head.

"He said that if I told you he would make sure I stay in the Hospital for the rest of the year!" He squeaked, gulping looking very frightened.

Hermione reassured him before telling him it was nothing to worry about. She would make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

She started walking fast as she was about to be late. Once entering the classroom, she sat down near Harry as he talked about Quidditch. She nodded not really paying attention. When told to charm origami to fly, she completed the task in less than 5 minutes.

She told Harry to try harder as his origami levitated 3 centimetres before dropping on to the desk with a crash.

While her friend was distracted she took out the parcel and opened the box. There she found a gorgeous black rose, its petals looking as if sprayed with glitter.

She gasped at the beauty before pulling out the card reading once more the courteous writing written in emerald ink.

_**I wrote your name in the sky,  
>but the wind blew it away.<br>I wrote your name in the sand,  
>but the waves washed it away.<br>I wrote your name in my heart,  
>and forever it will stay.<strong>_

_If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you_

_I want you, Your Admirer_

Hermione, smiled subconsciously at the sweet line he picked up for her. She was really getting frustrated. Why wouldn't he tell her who he was? This riddle thingy was so confusing and come on she was called the brightest witch of her age for no reason.

"Hermione!" Hermione was brought back to her reverie by Harry continuously calling her name.

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I can't do it." He said running a hand through his already messed up hair.

She chuckled before helping him out. What she didn't observe was that a smirking Slytherin was setting a bunch of origami shaped as hearts flutter around his head as he scored himself another point as he observed that she read his note.

* * *

><p>Hermione was optimistic all day. She went down to the great hall to have lunch, sandwiched between Harry and Ginny. They were laughing about the day Fred and George pranked Ron one day in the summer holidays.<p>

She sat down across the couple, munching on a green apple.

"Hey Granger!" She turned around to see the caller of her name. She turned to see Malfoy calling her.

"I'll be a minute." She told her friends before walking towards him.

"Yeah!" She asked biting into her apple again. He was suddenly transfixed on those lips and was broke out of his musings when he heard his name being called. He put his infamous smirk back on and said.

"Head Meeting, today at the prefect's room, 8 o clock. Don't be late." Was all he said before striding off, his cloak rustling behind him.

She shook her head before walking back towards the lunch table. She picked up her favourite book; Hogwarts; a history, before catching a glimpse of something peach.

She hid the book in her bag before turning to face Harry.

"Hey Harry, I'm coming. Got to go to the Loo." She said attempting to look realistic.

"Mhhhmm" He said through mouths full of food. Hermione grimaced and shared a look with Ginny who merely rolled her eyes.

She walked out of the Great Hall and turned left through the corridor to enter the prefect's bathroom and entered the polished white room. She took out her hardback and opened the page to where another rose was found, a plump peach colour.

She adored the rose and picked up the note that fell on the floor whilst on the procedure of observing the plant. She picked it up and read the inscription written in the same emerald ink.

_**Love is the greatest feeling,  
>Love is like a play,<br>Love is what I feel for you,  
>Each and every day,<br>Love is like a smile,  
>Love is like a song,<br>Love is a great emotion,  
>That keeps us going strong,<br>I love you with my heart,  
>My body and my soul,<br>I love the way I keep loving,  
>Like a love I can't control,<br>So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
>I love you with all my heart,<br>And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
>Right from the very start.<strong>_

_In your absence my heart grows stronger. In your presence I fall in love again._

_I need you, Your Admirer_

Hermione sighed softly, falling for this mystery man. So far he had sent 5 roses, each beautiful to the next. She wondered when he would come up to her revealing himself. Telling her to her face, he loved her whilst she told him, she was half-way there.

Hermione smiled and put the rose away with her other collection and hid the note and walked out of the bathroom, her chin held up high. As always Draco, stood hidden in the shadows, watching her every move, like a predator stalking its prey. He watched. The smile stretched on her face the moment she stepped out of the prefect's bathroom.

He smiled. Part 5 of his plan had been accomplished.

* * *

><p>Hermione finished walking down the last few steps towards the dungeons before walking towards Harry when Ron suddenly blocked her path. The smile suddenly faded as she saw him. She kept her gaze towards him, determined not to back down. He sighed before saying softly, "We need to talk".<p>

Hermione scoffed.

"No we don't Ronald. I don't have to waste my breath on you." And with that she brushed past him towards Professor Snape's dungeons. She sat next Harry as Ron brushed past them to sit next to Lavender.

"Now, I will put you to partners. This arrangement simply won't do." The professor sneered, his gaze lingering on the Gryffindors.

"Potter, Parkinson. Weasley, Goyle. Malfoy, Granger. Brown, Nott. Thomas, Crabbe. Finnegan, Zabini. Longbottom, Patil.

Instructions on the board. I will be checking in an hour and a half. You may begin."

He instructed before heading towards his desk.

"Wanna get the ingredients, or should I?" Draco asked politely.

"I'll" Hermione said, her mood still upset over Ron's encounter.

She returned with their ingredients to see the cauldron bubbling and Draco setting off to work.

They worked well, a couple of words exchanged but other than that, no. Under an hour there potion was finished and was a shade of fuchsia pink, just as the board described.

They had made Ammortentia. The most powerful love potion.

Draco broke the silence. "So what do you smell?" He asked casually.

"What do _you_ smell?" she retorted back raising an eyebrow.

Draco sighed before saying. "I smelt, rose scent shampoo with a hint of vanilla, old parchments and books, and mint toothpaste," He said ducking his head slightly so she couldn't see the faint blush appear on his pale skin.

"Hmm. Interesting." Hermione said. She continued. "I smell. Freshly mown grass, old parchments, mint toothpaste" She paused and sniffed the potion once more, "and hmm that's peculiar, an expensive cologne" She muttered to herself.

Though she ignored this and pushed the thought at the back of her head.

"Why don't you give him the potion to grade whilst I empty the contents in the cauldron?" Draco offered.

"Sounds cool with me." She replied. She went and placed the flask containing her and Malfoy's work before walking back to their space. Draco was at the storage cupboard, putting the ingredients away when she saw it. Another rose.

It was the same colour she had gotton before. A black one. Though this time larger and more precious than ever. She picked it up from the empty cauldron and looked around for anyone who might look a tad suspicious.

No –one did. She looked over and saw that he was coming back so she hid the rose behind her.

"What's behind your back?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow before letting it go.

She sighed a breath of relief before hiding the flower back in her bag. Once lessons were finally over she ran to an empty classroom, unaware a shadow was following her. She opened her bag to reveal the flower along with the note. She opened it once more and appreciated the elegant writing before reading.

_**When I'm with you,  
>eternity is a step away,<br>my love continues to grow,  
>with each passing day.<strong>_

**This treasure of love,**  
><strong>I cherish within my soul,<strong>  
><strong>how much I love you...<strong>  
><strong>you'll never really know.<strong>

**You bring a joy to my heart,**  
><strong>I've never felt before,<strong>  
><strong>with each touch of your hand,<strong>  
><strong>I love you more and more.<strong>

**Whenever we say goodbye,**  
><strong>whenever we part,<strong>  
><strong>know I hold you dearly,<strong>  
><strong>deep inside my heart.<strong>

**So these seven words,**  
><strong>I pray you hold true,<strong>  
><strong>"Forever And Always,<strong>  
><strong>I Will Love You."<strong>

_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me._

_I can't live without you. Your Admirer_

Hermione grinned. He was so charming. She shook her head and walked out of the classroom unaware that Draco Malfoy was punching his fist into the air, and cheering mentally in his mind that his plan was halfway done.

* * *

><p>Hermione had received 3 other roses that day. All the same colours before, purple, pink and peach. All beautiful than the next.<p>

She was sitting down in the common room at seven forty five in the evening near the fireplace, books spread everywhere. She was finishing her notes for NEWT level potions, when she suddenly remembered the prefects meeting she had to attend to.

She groaned as she got up, leaving the messy pile of books where they were before heading out of the portrait hole.

When she reached there, she was surprised to see that she was early. She went to her assigned seat at the front along with another chair which was presumably for Draco but was stopped when she saw another rose. It was another white one. Similar to the first one. But more extravagant.

But there was a note.

She took out the note and was met with the familiar green ink.

_**All the love that history knows,  
>is said to be in every rose.<br>Yet all that could be found in two,  
>is less than what I feel for you.<strong>_

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough_

_I'm crazy about you. Your Admirer_

Hermione put the note down. Something else had caught her eye. It was another note. She unfolded the note to be met with red ink.

_My love, your rose awaits you. In the castle. The place where no one else will know. Our room. __**The**__ room. I'll be waiting to reveal. For you. To you. Midnight. I'll be waiting till midnight for your arrival. To see the fruit my heart has been starving for. _

She giggled slightly before waiting for the prefects to come along. When, all presented they spent 2 hours talking about plans for some of the feast, prefect duties and more.

Draco didn't fail to notice the special glint in her eye as she spoke.

* * *

><p>Hermione was exhausted when the meeting ended but that didn't stop her from thinking about the moment she will meet her mystery man.<p>

Hermione read then reread the note again. He was going to reveal himself. She was so ecstatic. She jumped up before checking the time. It was half 11. She had half an hour. No intention of wasting time she ran up the stairs into her room and was checking her wardrobe for some decent clothes.

She settled with green top with silver designs printed on. She wore a black mini skirt with boots. She then brushed her bird's nest and in no time at all it was falling on her shoulders in her soft curls. She added mascara and eyeliner before putting very faint green eye shadow. This was her favourite outfit. She loved the colours and the way they contrasted against her skin.

Completely content about her appearance she headed towards the portrait door. When it clicked to her that she never knew where the room was. She was too busy worrying about her appearance to even think about the place.

_In the castle. The place where no one else will know. Our room. The room._

The room. The room of requirement.

That's it.

She hopped out of the portrait door oblivious to see the two smirking portraits talking in hushed voices about her mysterious man.

* * *

><p>It was 5 minutes till midnight. She walked three times past the wall chanting, <em>the last rose. The last rose. <em>

A door appeared and she entered the room. Everything was dark. But. But a light shone in the middle. Hermione gasped. There in the middle of the room was a rose. A scarlet red rose levitating in midair.

* * *

><p>His breath hitched in his throat as he caught the sight of her. She looked breathtaking. Her Black skirt was hitched up high enough for him to gaze at those perfect long legs. Her green top brought out the Slytherin in her. Merlin. She looked gorgeous in Slytherin colours.<p>

Her eyes were dancing as she entered. Her curls were back to normal and were bouncing on her shoulders as she looked at the rose placed in the middle of the room.

He got out of his daydream, before putting over his hood over his head. Hiding his identity. He breathed deeply before preparing his last part of his plan.

* * *

><p>She walked up to the flower. She stopped in front of it and gently picked up the stem. She got out the box with her other roses and just gazed at them with awe. Somewhere in the castle, the bell chimed as midnight struck. Suddenly, she realised that the rose had no note.<p>

Unexpectedly a voice rang out in the room. A soft melodic voice.

_**For you I would climb  
>The highest mountain peak<br>Swim the deepest ocean  
>Your love I do seek.<strong>_

**For you I would cross**  
><strong>The rivers most wide<strong>  
><strong>Walk the hottest desert sand<strong>  
><strong>To have you by my side.<strong>

**For you are the one**  
><strong>Who makes me whole<strong>  
><strong>You've captured my heart<strong>  
><strong>And touched my soul.<strong>

**For you are the one**  
><strong>That stepped out of my dreams<strong>  
><strong>Gave me new hope<strong>  
><strong>Showed me what love means.<strong>

**For you alone**  
><strong>Are my reason to live<strong>  
><strong>For the compassion you show<strong>  
><strong>And the care that you give.<strong>

**You came into my life**  
><strong>And made me complete<strong>  
><strong>Each time I see you<strong>  
><strong>My heart skips a beat.<strong>

**For you define beauty**  
><strong>In both body and mind<strong>  
><strong>Your soft, gentle face<strong>  
><strong>More beauty I'll ne'er find.<strong>

**For you are the one**  
><strong>God sent from above<strong>  
><strong>The angel I needed<strong>  
><strong>For whom I do love.<strong>

Hermione slowly turned her head to see the tall figure come out of his shadows. He wore his hood over his face so she couldn't make out his face.

_**I thought love was just a mirage of the mind,  
>it's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find.<br>But the day I met you, I began to see,  
>that love is real, and exists in me.<strong>_

_**Happy Valentine's day my love...**_

They both stood there, 5 inches between them, in silence. Hermione, trying out to figure out this man. Draco, gazing lovingly at her under his hood.

"Who are you?" She asked, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Your admirer." He stated monotonously.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "That's not what I meant. Reveal to me your face." She said demandingly.

"I can't. I'm not who I say I am." He replied in the same manner.

"Yes you are. You sent me roses. No-one on earth has even sent me one. For god sake they don't even know that that's my favourite flower!" She replied indignantly.

"I know everything that is about you. I love you." He whispered softly, his voice echoing of the vast walls.

"I think I'm falling. I'm halfway there with your poets and cheesy pick up lines that make my heart flutter every time I read one." She replied softly.

His heart skipped a beat when she spoke those soft, innocent words.

"You won't like what you see." He said, hoping she will change her mind.

"How are _you_ supposed to know if I like the sight I will see as I haven't even seen your face." She snapped, annoyed at his childish behaviour.

"I know. I'm not what you girls think '_you're prince charming'. _I'm not. I'm just one of your admirers." He replied looking down instead of her face which was holding hurt.

"Then why on earth did you send me those roses and those sweet poems that made me start falling for you?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"That weasel broke up with you. I couldn't stand to see you upset. I love you. You know that by know. And it was valentines today. I couldn't bear to see you have your heartbroken on this day." He spoke, his heart spilling everything out.

She gulped as her eyes were prickling with soft tears. He loves her. He cares. "Nobody has ever thought about me that way." She whispered taking a step forward.

He noticed, but acted as if she never moved.

"Please. I want to know you." She begged.

He sighed. "Promise me you won't run away once you see me."

"Promise" She said.

He took in a breath of air before raising his arms and slowly lifting off the covers. His eyes glued firmly on her expression.

She watched him raise his hands and lift down the covers.

She gasped loudly once she saw _him._ "You." Was all she said.

He ran his hand through his locks as he saw her speechless. "I told you. You wouldn't like wha – hmpph"

He was cut short off his speech when Hermione leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

His brain stopped functioning as he felt her mouth on his. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she crept her hands upwards towards his neck.

Her mouth was soft and sensational just as he had been dreaming about since that night it clicked to him that he loved her.

He delved in, kissing her deeply. She tilted her head responded enthusiastically, her hand running through his blonde tresses.

He suddenly let go and stared into those chocolate pools.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He whispered his forehead leant against hers.

She giggled and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on his lips. Before he could respond she pulled back. "I know I love you now Draco Malfoy." She whispered staring into those grey orbs she loved.

He stared at her, his eyes a centimetre wider before her confession.

Suddenly, she was lifted in the air and twirled around. He kissed her once more, sweet but passionately to which she responded.

He let go and kissed her forehead. "Happy Valentines Baby."

Hermione laughed and they walked away hand in hand. One hand entwined with Draco's. The other holding out the twelve roses. The twelve roses from her not so now mystery man. The special roses.

Her 12 Roses.

**The end.**

****Yup! A valentine special of sorts! XD it's not much since I posted this prior but it's edited since my childish writing! :D Please remember to review as this and the previous chapter were basically my first ever fanfictions I had ever written! XD****

****~Sugarquills007****


	3. Corny

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shots & Drabbles filled with fluff, humour, teasing, affection and corny romance revolved around the one ship we positively crave for; Dramione. Enter a world where reality fades into nothing but there cocky banters and lusting teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny<strong>

"I would change these horrendous piece of strings you call hair."

"That hurts me dove;" An amused yet feigning hurt Malfoy mocked wiping a tear up at his girlfriend who rolled her pools of cinnamon at his drama, "you know how much you envy _my_ hair."

She snorted, trying to keep in her amusement but moments later, a bubble of laughter erupted from her lips and the Slytherin watched upside-down with admiration as his girlfriend's eyes twinkled with mirth as she laughed down at him. Once assured the witch had used her laughing-quota for the day, he nestled back onto her stomach where his blonde-locks covered head lay, indicating for his witch to continue playing with his hair as they allowed a moment's rest for their world to exist.

"I happen to think it needs a touch of colour." She mused advisably.

He scoffed. "I happen to think yours need a brush." She tugged harder on his locks and he winced at her silent fury. Glancing up and reaching for a strand curl that fell through her rushed bun, he tugged it down to catch her attention. Gazes locked, he tipped his head up to smother her lips with a chaste kiss. "You know how much I love your hair my gorgeous Gryffindor." He whispered against her lips and he felt a slight tug of satisfaction in his gut as she sighed wistfully against his lips.

She then snorted and pulled away from his hold. He feigned hurt and looked up at her in confusion. "What?" He snapped silkily and she raised a slender brow.

"_My gorgeous Gryffindor?" _She echoed with a tone of scepticism. "You are going to need to better than that Mr Malfoy. Those corny lines won't work on me."

"Corny?" Scoffed the young Malfoy. "I think not."

"I think so." Argued the witch though a smile betrayed the annoyance her side of the argument intended to come as.

Her boyfriend sniffed and looked away from her. "Mean, hurtful Gryffindor." He muttered distastefully and she watched with amusement. "You see why Slytherins were always on the bad side of them." He continued his odd rambling, intending to extend the childish facade till his witch admitted defeat with a pride-breaking apology.

Finding her cue to break in, the petite brunette clucked her tongue in a teasing manner as she leant back against the trunk of the Willow tree. "Oh my poor Slytherin." She cooed, cupping his chin and lifting it so their gazes would lock. And before she could continue, or he could utter something hotly at the manner of tone she was using on him, they took the quick beat of moment to memorize the dips, curves and flecks of each other's orbs no matter how many times they had come to remember it.

Hers was always that same shade of rusty copper though he always managed to catch the witch' gaze off the certain light of the sun; reflecting the dark depth of her eyes into a sparkling gold. A darker rim of gold would outline her subtle emotions; awkward, shy or even rarely the hurt. Her eyes would crease in the most fascinating way when she would laugh and what would make his heart beat till there was no tomorrow, was when the angelic radiation of gold would sparkle onto him, giving him the opportunity to seize the limelight. Her spotlight. And it was the beauty within her eyes, that spoke volumes and assured him with answers and her own responses that made him possibly fall in love with her.

His were always that deep unnerving spark of storm-like grey. The outer ring of his iris filed with a charcoal grey, also responsible of bringing in the hard-like emotions she had come to learn of her beau. Anger, tension and the usual, lust. But it was the inner that she found herself transfixed on, as always, the subtle pecks of blue that had been carefully dotted in as if planned way before nativity and it wasn't any normal shade of blue. No, it was that shade of perfect blue that always caught the light in a delightful twinkle. It was that speck of blue that managed to wink at her, seducing her to fall into the culprit's arms – not that she minded. And it was the profundity of what haunted him, no matter how hard he tried to conceal his past away from her, that made her fall in love with him regardless of what others thought.

Then the moment ended.

"You have got to do better than that." She said mockingly and he shot her a scowl worth running away from as he turned his gaze away from her.

"I'm not going to bother." He then spoke flippantly.

"Why not?" She questioned timidly.

"There's no way I'm going to bother my irresistible charm on you." He stated in a haughty manner and she rolled her eyes.

"That's number seven; change or possibly extract that ego that has been building with many unnecessary flattering remarks." Hermione declared.

"I sense jealousy."

"You sense a hex being sent."

"Feisty."

"Not appreciated." Remarked Hermione and Draco smirked widely as he snuggled deeper into his girlfriend's fairly soft stomach.

"There is one thing I want to change about you." Draco then spoke, breaking the on-coming silence that would soon fill them with peace.

"Oh yeah?" Hummed Hermione in agreement. "And what would that be my deceiving Slytherin?" She asked and Draco glanced up at her with a smile; one of those rare emotions that would still blow Hermione's sense five miles away though she had seen it plenty of times.

"Your last name."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by being bored! Not one of my best I'll admit but I liked the general overview of it! And I sincerely hope you did too! And to prove me right...or wrong (your choice) no harm in leaving a review behind? Yes? No? Meh.<strong>

**Until next time my wonderful readers.**

**Reviews are chocolate...(yum)**

**~Sugarquills007**


	4. Flavor

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>Flavor<strong>

"Hey! I wanted that."

"Sorry. I didn't know you wanted it." Hermione frowned as she noticed Draco's scowl. She, Hermione Granger, aged 20 was sitting across Draco Malfoy also aged 20 at a table set outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Confusing and shocking as it was to hear them sitting together, it was all the more _seeing_them. Draco had just left with a colleague of his due to a matter on his work – He was the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, a job Hermione had once wished on taking upon but had stopped due to her previous Ex-Boyfriend. Ronal Weasley.

Soon to be engaged, he had somehow convinced Hermione to leave the job. Blindly in love she had listened and regretted listening to him the first place as she sat outside the ice-cream parlor. In hoping to start afresh after their clean break she began to seek out her previous dream to be heard it was taken. Offering a job as deputy Head, Hermione and Draco somehow became closer than thought. Of course the beginning was always a hassle for the both of them but soon things had changed and Draco had proven himself worthy of being a person to be within a matter of months. He had just reared back to sit across her when the waiter explained the loss on a particular flavored ice-cream. It was mint choco chip, Hermione's muggle favorite. Apparently Draco wanted a taster but Hermione had taken that away from him. "You could have asked." He frowned.

"Well how could I? You were talking to Maria." Hermione rolled her eyes as she mentioned his co-worker.

"She needed to know something about her paperwork." Draco snapped, frowning at her accusation.

"Yeah with the flirt gestures she was giving you, it most certainly didn't look like that."

"Are you jealous?" He sighed. "Because you're the one for me right now." He attempted to smooth.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, just angry at you. You're being ridiculous. Look there are plenty other flavours to try."

"What if I didn't want to try the others?"

"I'm sorry."

"Obviously not sorry at all." He muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"So? What do you want me to do now?" She asked as she took a bite out of the small tub.

He stifled a groan as she licked the ice-cream off the spoon. "I hadn't even tried that flavour in ages." He whined.

"So all you want is a taste yes?" She asked her eyes twinkling with a mischievous idea. He appeared to have not noticed this time.

"Well certainly more than a taste but-"

He was cut short when Hermione pulled him in for a kiss, her mouth still holding the flavour of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. He was in shock for a moment before he leant in, cupping the back of her head as he responded to the kiss.

She broke the kiss first, leaning back and watched him lick his lips

"Better?"

"More than better." He grinned as he pulled her back for another ice-cream flavoured kiss.

**I felt bored and was in the middle of eating ice-cream when this cute fluff one-shot appeared in my mind. Please read and review! Oh and if anyone else who has read this story can you please check out my other story ' 50 days of summer! I'd be forever grateful! XD Remember to leave a review, small or large I don't mind!**

**~Sugarquills.**


	5. Stars

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>Stars.<strong>

"Draco."

"Hmmm."

"Tell me how much you love me?"

The young Malfoy blinked an eye open and focused it upon the brunette lying beside him. His expressions were one of shock. She had never asked him a question like that before – not directly at least. He always expressed how much he loved her in any way possible. To say her question was a surprise would be an understatement.

He let his eyes run over her – from the matted curls sprayed around her face giving off the impression of a Lion's mane to the perfectly shaped lips set to a determined frown. He let his eyes linger over her round nose in which a splatter of freckles was displayed under the midnight moon. He let his eyes grin over the elfin ears peeking behind her chestnuts curls before they fell over the smooth bump of her cheekbones that were usually held high due to her charming smile that had always seemed to sweep the breath out of him.

He dropped his head back down against the palm of his hands, outstretched behind him as he looked up into the sky. They had set themselves under the Large Oak tree, beside the Great Lake for a moonlight picnic. Now they had laid their forms over the soft grass as they watched the twinkling constellations winking at them.

He let himself edge closer to the thing that he adored most and let his head nudge hers. Her eyes fluttered open revealing the thing he most loved about her. Her eyes. Those chocolate orbs that dipped into golden caramel and honey tinted around its edge. Those circles that smiled love at him whenever his pale cold ones caught her warm ones.

"Look at the sky." Draco murmured.

Hermione blinked. She frowned and moved her head away from his. "Really Draco! Will you stop changing the subject for once?" She snapped, disappointment laced into her voice.

Draco sighed with aggravation. "Just look." He pleaded softly. He heard her sigh and watched her roll her eyes before she lifted her annoyed gaze towards the dark sky where the moon lit towards them, causing their forms to shine with mirth.

"What am I doing?" Hermione groaned as she rolled her head towards him. His face was set to the sky but he managed to give her a slight grin.

"Tell me how many stars are in the sky." He said softly, closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt a cool breeze waft their way.

"That's impossible." Hermione exclaimed. Draco opened his eyes and turned his head to hers so their noses were brushing against each other in the softest intimate way. She gave him a look in which her eyes twinkled with pure innocence. Much like a unicorn. Or an Angel.

He gave her a slight grin as his hands reached down to hers. He picked her petite hand into his masculine rough ones and let his fingers curl around hers. He entwined their hands into one. He placed their hands just above the ground in front of them and let his lips brush against the smooth skin of her hand.

"Then how can you expect me to explain my love for you?"

**Hey Hi Hello Guys! I'm really sorry for not updating for over two weeks! My holidays have overrided my mind! I'm sad to say School's going to start which reminds me now to go to sleep since I have to wake up at 4 in the morning! Anyways I just wanted to say thank you all for the lovely reviews for my other story and this document of sorts! Please continue reviewing! I will be updating real soon - once I've settled in my school routine that is! XD And I wanted to give a shout out to my number 1# Fan apparently! Thank you for the lovely poem you wrote! So sweet of you! Thank you once again for the reviews. Love you guys!**

** ~Sugarquills.**


	6. Kiss me

**Dabble Drabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss me<strong>

Draco Malfoy, aged eighteen – due to be nineteen and newlywed soon – sat with his face propped against his fist as he watched the sight in front of him all the while annoyingly drumming his fingers against the smooth surface of a pristine glass table.

"Draco, stop making that noise!" A feminine voice snapped breaking him away from his day dream.

"Then stop talking."

A gasp followed by a hiss; "You know I'm preparing arrangements for our-"

"Mother will sort that out." He waved it off as he sat up.

"No. I will not let your mother do all the work." She continued, her tone not once changing. The young Malfoy sighed in aggravation as he stared at the complicated witch in front of him. He loved her – he cannot deny but she sometimes – no always got under his skin. That was probably the reason why he fell for her. And her other abilities. _Gryffindor_ abilities.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger. Their story was a long windy path faced with many difficulties – mostly due to prejudices but clearly vanished. He, even now, was astonished at the Gryffindor stubbornness when she practically declared she would not leave him even if it meant her friendships being broken.

But all was well. Potter and Weasel had married. Now it was their turn. And it soon became apparent to him that it was a major pain in the rear-end. He attempted to call his girl one more time, in hope she will end the call.

"Granger." –Yes he still called her by her maiden name though it was due time to be changed to his. But to him she would always be Granger.

She snapped her eyes over to him.

"Will you kiss me?" He asked over the mumbles rumbling through the phone.

"Not now." Hermione said as she ordered out instructions through the phone.

"But you didn't even hear what I said!" Draco exclaimed, mocking an upset facade. He saw his fiancé's eyes glance over to him.

"Yes I did." She said as she scribbled something on a large notepad perched on her lap, the phone propped between her ear and shoulder.

"What did I say then?" Draco asked, folding his arms over his muscular chest as he pointed out his chin defiantly.

He heard a sigh before a mutter of; _'Hold on.' _ He glanced down at her to see one hand perched over the speaker.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked.

"What did I say then?" Draco asked more confidently this time.

"Will you kiss me?"

He smirked. _Bingo_! "Okay." He shrugged, leaning in before she even got the chance to respond, and connected his lips with hers. He heard a groan before the sweet taste of temptation being given in.

Oh the wonders of being a Malfoy.

**Yes. I updated! Well i was in the mood of a sweet fluffy moment and this sprung into mind. I think I'm having a huge writer's block for 50 days of summer since I have so many other Dramione stories/one shots and other things circling my mind so sorry and I'm pretty sure I will be updating quite a lot of one-shots here! Maybe the next one is darker! XD Remember to leave a review behind!**

** ~Sugarquills.**


	7. Scars

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

Somewhere in the silent castle, where each being was enchanted by a waft of dreams and mystical magic, the sound of an ancient door creaked open.

Though the echo waved through the corridors thought no one awoke yet. Except for one. She was already wide awake and alert. Cringing at her foolish actions. Closing her eyes whilst praying her ruckus hadn't woken up anyone. Least the matron.

Shaking her mane of her, she straightened herself and managed to squeeze herself in through the small gap in the door. With a quiet thud, the door sealed shut in its place. She let her form lean against the wooden carvings of the wall, as she let herself regain her senses. She knew she was practically breaking hundreds of rules, but she didn't care this moment. Slipping out her wand, she placed a quick silencing charm over her shoes before she began taking a hesitant step forward. Satisfied of the level of sound she created, she let her eyes wander around her surroundings. Her first, natural glance, fled to the small office perched in the far right corner in which darkness enveloped meaning the nurse was fast asleep.

Once assured the older woman wasn't going to awake any time soon, she waved her wand towards the small boxed office and placed yet another silencing charm over it – Just in case. Letting out a tight breath she had knotted in her, she felt her shoulders relax slightly; Keyword, _Slightly_. The room consisted of large windows which were drawn in shades but one that let the crescent moon shine, and a column of a dozen or so white adorned beds. The aroma of spirit and bandages invaded Hermione's nose causing her to wrinkle it in slight repugnance. She let her eyes glance down at each white cloth covered beds all wrapped magically. Except for one.

One bed was occupied.

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't make out the figure from the distance she was from the bed, but she could feel the presence _it_ held off.

_He_ held off.

It was always there. That feeling of ice cold chill locking around each substance in its way. It was dangerous yet enduring. Something that would always fall into temptation.

Just like now. She felt herself walking ever so slowly towards the occupied bed, her steps a bit hesitant and tipsy. She stopped 20 feet away, her eyes averted towards the office as she felt a faint sound of shifting. Letting out a breath she turned back towards the back in which she could now stop a tuft of hair poking out of the covers. _Blonde_ hair.

The ebony sheen of his hair that used to be gelled back stylishly though now left untouched as if too much to handle. She suddenly felt a shiver run down seductively at the base of her neck to the tip of her spine and she felt her eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

He was facing the opposing way – away from her position. Hermione found she was slightly disappointed yet relieved by it. Her eyes then caught glance of the table placed beside him. Perched on top were a couple of cards with a case of pruned out flowers and a round box of something that presumably looked like chocolate.

The young witch felt her feet scurry against the marble stone floor in sudden eagerness as she felt an unfamiliar tug at the pit of her stomach, willing herself forward towards the patient. She paused five feet away, not having enough nerve to step closer.

Instead she just watched. Watched in worry, fear and sympathy. Watched as the covers shifted from his deep slow breaths. She felt herself blinking rapidly out of what, she knew not. So she adverted her gaze to the non-shaded window behind him. It was raining. Heavily. On a day like this. The weather probably knew the events of today – it matched its misery. She could hear the distant sound of thunder gathering soon forming into a large ruckus of twisters and lightning and she felt herself shudder. Her eyes, on their own accord slipped back to the occupant on the bed before she forced them back towards the window.

She watched through the blur of water, in slow motion, as the large pelts of teardrops splattered against the barely-holding petals of the spring roses which had managed to bloom at this time of year or era. She watched as one particular raindrop glide down the curve of an outer petal before it dipped low hiding itself from view.

She knew she had been stalling for quite a moment there, blaming her eyes for her next action, she let her gaze slip the sleeping figure once more. Taking a deep breath, the young witch shuffled a bit closer till she was less than a half foot near him. Despite their close proximity, the young girl never once looked at him – instead she had stalled her eyes once again, but this time towards the filled table.

It wasn't assumingly filled – just bits and bobs. She saw the lifeless forms of the flowers, and her eyes crinkled in sadness and empathy as her mind remembered of the young boy beside him. Gripping tightly onto her wand, she pointed it towards the cracked vase and charmed the dusty vase into a clean safe one, with new life of peonies replacing the withered petals of dandelions of the other. That was until she noticed a small note taped to the side of it. Angling her head at a reading position, Hermione read the small cursive note.

_Get well soon. PP. X_

Hermione frowned. She knew who it was signed by but it was more over the fact that the ink used looked as if was run down on. As if water had been splashed across over it. As if someone had been crying whilst writing the note.

She felt her body go slack with the amount of sadness she felt for the patient. She had always been sorry for him – but that was in a, you don't know anything sort of feeling. Reading that small note just proved a bit of her prejudice against him, wrong. She then noticed the box – French writing carved on top. Her assumptions were correct. It _was_ chocolate. She noticed another note taped across it and read;

_Hope you're feeling okay, Mate. We're worried about you. BZ. _

A half sob broke down half way through her throat as she read the note. She knew not why she was crying but she was sure it was the fact she had gotten the boy wrong all these years. She slumped down by a chair that she noticed now, and let her head drop into her hands.

Regaining her breath to normal she sat there in distraught by the young lad she hardly knew of. She suddenly looked up in alert when she heard the patient shift beneath the covers. Holding her breath, Hermione closed her eyes awaiting to be caught. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione opened her eyes to be found with breathing, and the familiar face of the patient facing her. She gasped. It was the exact expression any one would create once taking a glance at the sight in front of them.

She lifted her hand to cover her mouth when she felt the cool velvet touch of fabric against her skin. She let out a surprised gasp. She had forgotten she was wearing it. All thoughts lost from the boy in front of her, she rolled her eyes lightly as she slipped off the cloak, running her fingers through the sparkly material. She hated the fact she had taken it from her friend without permission but she didn't care at that moment. She was too angry to notice. Too riled. Too annoyed. Too ashamed.

She folded the fabric and perched it in her lap, her hands grabbing the edge of the fabric. That was when she let her gaze slip up once again. It was the wrong breath got caught in her throat once more. She could see his face clearly. Absolutely clearly. She was sure this moment would be plastered in her mind for the rest of her life.

She edged closer in shock, wonder, fascinating and pity to get another look.

His face was still as porcelain as ever – though it looked much paler under the moonlight. Much sickly. His skin looked a hue grey really, hollowing down his cheeks revealing out more bone. His lidded eyes were shielded with dark blue-purple shades making the sick expression worse. His once full lips were chapped and dry. His hair that shone velvet and albino sat on his head, mercifully dead. As if he had run his hands through it million of times. As if he had long ago lost the will to even make himself look presentable. He still looked like him. Nothing had changed much, except for the fact he had one large scar running down the side of his cheek.

Her mouth parted open in a silent gasp as her eyes trailed down the red gash that had been healed badly to say, revealing the molten scab beneath. It looked revolting to say the least.

She felt herself edge closer towards the boy and let her eyes gaze down in empathy. No one deserved this. Not herself – Hermione Granger. And certainly not him either – Draco Malfoy.

Yes, Hermione had walked into the Hospital wing at night to visit Draco Malfoy. At least she had a reason.

After being told the horrid story by Harry, Hermione did yelled at him, obviously disappointed at his actions. She knew that book was no good from the start.

And because of it, he was here. Pale as he is. She knew he was sick. Because, she didn't know. She was never one to keep tabs on people's lives. She let her eyes glance back over at him and saw his lips part, and his face scrunch up – as if in slight pain.

He twitched. Hermione jumped back as his body wracked with silent twitches. Watching in fear and with silent tears in her eyes she watched his body shudder with pain before his body dropped back on to the mattress, limp.

Hermione gasped, feeling her throat hoarse. She sat up towards him, not believing what just happened – how she sat there why he mercifully suffered in silence. She stood up and watched over him. Due to his movements the covers had been shifted off revealing off more skin.

And more scars.

Hermione staggered back as she saw the sight in front of her. It was worse than his face. Despite herself seeing his full naked torso, the scars were at the top of her mind. His whole chest were smeared with scars that had been healed, though not enough to rid of the scars. Red. All she saw was red over his porcelain skin.

The scars held roundish swelling that looked blue – as if bruised.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione gasped out as her eyes trailed down each scar with repulsion. How could one spell cause so much damage?

Hermione sank down on the mattress beside him unknowingly as her thoughts began to swim. She saw his hand sitting limply beside him, cupped as if ready to hold someone's hand. With much hesitation Hermione let her small fingers curl around his to be felt with cold. His hands were cold. Gripping onto his more tightly Hermione let all her energy she had in her flow through their linked hands and into his hoping he would catch some warmth.

She knew he bullied her, Harry and Ron for their school lives but she thought it was because he had no one to interact with. Apparently he did. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Two of which who came to visit him. But that was no excuse. He had a tormented life. And she knew it too.

His parents – well mostly his dad – the vile cruel man who probably never taught him love. His mother probably had the love she had in her crushed out too. Voldemort was back. It caused much ruckus between everyone – family members dying. Hermione was used to the numb feeling by now, but she knew not his excuse. He walked around ill, hardly eating. She looked back over at his form to see the faint lines of his ribcages forming. He was built Around the shoulders and down. Very lean. But it had faded into skin and bone. He had lost much weight.

His hair had lost its colour. His skin had lost its colour. He looked grey. Grey in a black and white picture. Grey in the world of colour.

Feeling his hand beginning to warm Hermione lessened her grip only to be brought into the strong grip of his. He mumbled something anonymous but it ran past away from Hermione who smiled sadly down at their linked hands.

"He didn't mean it, you know. Harry." Hermione whispered. She laughed – a pathetic sort of laugh. "He said it was for self defence." She sighed. "I gave him an earful, just so it makes you feel better."

Hermione glanced over at his face again and felt her body wrack with tears. "I know you don't deserve this Malfoy. Heck nobody does. Harry thinks you're a deatheater. I know you're not. Well I hope so." Hermione whispered as a couple of tears ran down her face.

"You know you and Harry are quite similar." She mused. "He knows nothing of love. Love from parents I mean. His parents died when he was one. And I get the feeling you don't know it too. Maybe friendship – but not a strong one. I would have been willing to be your friend Malfoy." Hermione whispered sadly.

"I wouldn't mind. But you were such a..." She broke off as she stared at him. "A bastard back at school I didn't want to."

"But then I noticed you more this year. You've gone really sick Malfoy." Hermione whispered as a tear slid down her nose. It fell down and Hermione watched as it fell on the skin of his hand enclosed around hers.

"I'm glad you're not awake right now. You would probably curse me – not that I would let you. But I am worried for you Malfoy." She sighed. "Not in the friend way. Just in general. You've lost weight and what Harry did to you was unforgivable. Though I heard you were planning to shoot one at him." Hermione broke.

"You're not like this Malfoy. I know you're not. I may not know you for who you really are. But I can read people. Not like an open book. But you're complicated Malfoy. But you're eyes betray you. You've learnt to mask your emotions, now do it with your eyes."

"Harry's probably right. You probably are one of them but I hope you're not one intentionally." Hermione whispered as she stared at his withered face. He was broken. Absolutely. Like a glass being shattered – He was like that.

No one there to support him on his own two feet. He found his way up and now he was crumbling it down without knowing.

Lifting her hand cautiously, Hermione worked her way up till she was a centimetre away from his hair. Not thinking twice, Hermione pet her fingers run down his hair, amazed at the softness in it. Blinking, she moved away the stray of hair that had fallen across his face. She watched his face relax instantly, his jaw slackening, his cheek leaning against her hand.

Hermione watched in amazement.

"I feel sorry for you Malfoy. Actually, I _am_ sorry for you Malfoy." Hermione whispered. "By the time this is all over, I will be there. Whether it'll be in a year or ten. I will be there to listen." Hermione murmured as she let her fingers trail down his cheek. She let out a shuddery laugh as he moaned quietly to her touch.

As much as she felt content with him, the sound of Madam Pomfrey shifting and the sound of her shoes hitting the stone floor Hermione stood up abruptly. Wrapping the invisibility cloak she had stolen from Harry, around herself, she picked herself up. Turning around towards the young Malfoy once more, Hermione wiped away the tracks of tears still left on her cheeks.

She knew she would have never done this in her right mind; she leant in and brushed her lips against the tip of his forehead in the lightest of kisses. "Farewell Malfoy." Hermione murmured into his ear before she left. Left into the darkness. Disappeared without another word or sound.

And sometime later on, when dawn was soon to come in another hour or so, Draco Malfoy shifted in his sleep, the word; "Granger" was uttered from his raspy throat.

In want.

In need.

**This is something much darker! I think? Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this. I know it's no Dramione fluff but I had this scene stuck in my head for a long time and I really thought it was quite good - despite my horrid writing. Just remembere to leave a review - one to make me smile! Thank you! Love you guys!**

**~Sugarquills.**


	8. In the End

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>In the End<strong>

It had been 7 years since the war had ended. 7 years to reconstruct her life. 7 seven years to make something of herself.

Hermione Granger, a grown woman, was a healer at St Mungo's for Magical Maladies and injuries. In those seven years she knew she had matured of all. Many had been lost to the war. Every name being plastered at Hogwarts grounds – which she had frequently visited.

She and Ron were still dating – well actually had taken their relationship a step further. She was a soon to be Weasley. But something made her hesitant. She knew what. She knew how. She knew why. But most of all she knew _whom_.

The thought came running back to the front of her thoughts when she purposely tried to shove it to the back. But mercifully failed. Though at times she was glad, her mind brought it back – it would re-think if she had made the right decision on marrying Ron. She never meant in hurting him. Just thinking or more checking if it _was_ the _right_ thing now. For her. She loved Ron. More than anything. But her excuses for these hesitant thoughts were '_they were rushing into things.'_

Of course they weren't. They were 24 now. Both grown, matured and into an easy life despite what they had lost. Although they had many squabbles through their relationship they broke through it. Hermione was happy. Ron was happy.

So why was she poignant?

Her answer came shortly that afternoon and work.

"Healer Granger, Daniel has come for his monthly check-up."

"Thank you Shyla." Hermione replied warmly to the blonde trainee standing in front of her. "I'll be with him in a moment. How is he?" She asked absentmindly as she looked down at her clipboard.

"You're the Healer." The young medi-witch joked. She had recently graduated from Hogwarts in want of a job. Hermione was more than happy to hire her.

Hermione gave her a half eye roll before she walked out of the room, Shyla chuckling at the background. Nodding at her fellow workers she let her heels hit against the polished floor as she walked towards the children's ward.

Walking into the room she was found with two rows of approximately a dozen occupied beds but one where a small boy no older than six sat on, swinging is legs back and forth as if expecting for someone.

Smiling, Hermione spoke. "I see you look fit this morning Mr Grey."

His head snapped up towards the door, a toothless grin forming on his face. "Healer Granger!" He cried jumping off the bed to give her a hug around her waist.

Laughing Hermione bent to hug him back. Ruffling his hair she spoke. "How has my baby car been?" She asked.

He laughed as a six year old would. "Great."

"I can see that." She smiled. "Come on let's go to another room. We can't wake up the other children now can we?"

"Oh but Healer I was told to give you this." Daniel interrupted quickly.

"Give me –" Hermione was cut short when the small boy pulled out a small envelope and held it in front of her.

Shocked, Hermione carefully took the letter. "Daniel who gave this to you?" She asked as she read her name at the base of the cream coloured envelope.

"I can't say." Daniel looked up with guilty eyes.

"Why not?"

"He told me not to."

"Daniel didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers."

"But he's not a stranger Healer Granger. My father knows him through work."

"Have you seen him before?"

"No but-"

"But no buts Daniel. You know what is expected." Hermione looked down disappointed at the small boy to see him close to tears. Heart softening Hermione picked him up from under his arms and lifted him up to the gurney in which he stared straight at her.

"I didn't mean to snap Dan. But you don't know what could've been in the letter." Hermione said softly.

"But he was a nice man. He said he knew you. And wanted me to give this letter to you. Nothing else." The brunette said quickly.

"Well thank you for handing me the letter Daniel. That was a very gallant thing to do." Hermione said as she watched a creeping smile grow on the young boy's face.

"Really?"

"Really Really." Hermione said as she tickled him. He squealed in glee before a knock disturbed them. Peeping in came Daniel's father who smiled at the two.

"I see I'm disturbing." He grinned as Daniel giggled. "Have you finished?" He continued.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Sorry we may have lost track of time." She said as she slipped the note in her robes.

"Nothing a problem. I'll be waiting in the waiting area for you little man." Harrison Grey said as he ruffled his son's hair. The boy nodded before turning around to Hermione.

"Ready little man?"

* * *

><p>Sometime Later on, when Hermione was working overtime to finish a patient's severe illness' paperwork her eyes glanced over across the table where the letter sat.<p>

Having enough stalling hours, her mind couldn't wait anymore. Reaching across the table she brushed her fingers against the parchment before snatching it up as if burnt. Shaking her head she picked it up. Looking at the cursive writing in front with slightly shaking hand she flipped it over where a familiar crest was stamped.

She knew it was familiar since she had come across it through a book back in Hogwarts but couldn't place her finger on it. Her mind absent from the situation in front of her, she peeled open the back and pulled out the small piece parchment folded neatly in half.

Opening it, she read. She read the green ink stained across the yellow page. She watched as it dropped from her hand in shock. She knew now. She knew the reasons behind it properly. The late nights. The hesitation towards Ronald's marriage. The crest. The letter. Daniel. Everything.

Of course he would have done something like this. It was expected from him. But she was too stupid to notice the obvious facts. She had been stupid. Defied. And now she was scared.

Her orbs fell to the parchment on her table as she read once more in his define looped writing.

_Hermione,_

_I am going to have you in the end, you know._

_DM._

**I felt bored. This is probably a lame one I made but I liked it. :) Please leave a review. I know I'm not updating frequently enough and sadly it's puttign me off too. School's a massive headache as well as other problems revolving my life - but you don't want to hear about it so I'll cut it short. Please leave a review. :) All have so far made me smile. You guys are awesome!**

**~Sugarquills007**


	9. Braveheart

**Drabble Dabbles by Sugarquills007**

One shot fluff, humour, romance and more on our favourite ship; Dramione. read and enjoy their little encounters and banters!

* * *

><p><strong>Braveheart<strong>

"Draco, I'm scared." Hermione Granger clung onto her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, for dear life as they entered a haunted house.

Hogwarts had its ways of celebrating Halloween.

This year, it was Dumbledore's draw to choose a prop. A haunted house seemed fitting and so this is where both Hermione and Draco found themselves as they entered a dusty old room.

The blonde smirked as his witch tightened her grip on him. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He said somewhat courageously.

After minutes of silent searching, the blonde wizard found himself walking into a spider web whilst consulting his girlfriend away with her worries.

"Oh my fucking god! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't updated this for quite a while and this little drabble appeared in my mind! I haven't left 50 DOS - I'll be updating, <em>very<em> soon, so don't give up on me yet! Anyhoo - over on this chapter, lend a quick review on your thoughts of this chapter! You know they're my drug!**

** ~Sugarquills007**


End file.
